Angry Dagget
by Driger-ReiAlways221
Summary: Daget gets mad at Norbert because he was pretending to be a Power Ranger, and Norbert gets mad Dagget because of his fame.
1. Figured it out

Okay so now Dag is very angry at Norb because he's pretending to be a super hero, which is something Dag would normally do. So its like Norb is stealing something he would normally do and this time its Norbert bieng obnoxious spooty spoot spoot brother.

"hey Dagget guess what"

"what"

"i'm a superhero now"

"ah, what"Dag was speechles"you make me sick, why would you want to steal something that I love dearly."

Dag was pretending to cry, and then suddenly Norbert transformed into...a power ranger, dagget went to go hit Norbert in the back, but instead, he ended up bouncing all over the walls of the dam.

"damnit Norbert you keep annoying people non-stop"said Dag.

"well this is exactly how I feel every time you annoy me"

"oh yeah""yeah""oh yeah""yeeeaaaaah!!!!"

"thats it i'm gonna run away far far away""hm""thats right far far away"

"okay,whoooooosh"Norbert was pretending to fly.

"you can stop me at any time now"

"nope your right, i've been acting like a total spoot head"

"huh, i'm confused"

"you always are Dag,now shush i'm the pink ranger"

"the pink ranger, what are you, a girly man?"Dag said teasing Norb.

"what heck no, you are"

"no you are""you""you"

"you know what let me just get this over with and get out"

Dag slammed the door behind him leaving everything smashed, and leaving Norbert hopeless.

"I see why that spoot of a no good brother would want to steal my thing, its because he's jealous,yeah thats it"Dag said to himself.

Then he saw some birds on a tree, he stared at him and wondered if bieng beaver was the right thing to be.So he climbed up the tree.

"squeak squeak, cheep cheep "

"Dag what are you doing?"said Norb.

"shhh i'm talking to my bretheren"Dag said.

"your bretheren?"

"yes my brethren, is that a problem?"

"well-"

"thats right its not, so forget it"

A talent person came up to where Dag and Norb were standing.

"i'm a talent person looking for talent,and I think you got talent"

"ooh me,we heheheheh el its about time I was discovered for my greatness"said Dag.

"what greatness,bieng a spoot head"retorted Norbert," I came here to say sorry, and now your a star,sheesh."

"doi sense a little bit of jealousy?"

"no"

"well its settled then your a star"said the talent guy.

The two went inside the limo and it was huge.

"oh my spoot"they both said at the same time.

They all went inside a huge mansion, with marble floor,marble walls, and almost everything was marble. Pretty stupid huh?

* * *

Okay so I didn't finish it but please gimme some ideas. and please PLEASE REVIEW and send some ideas 


	2. First song,first gig

After figuring out that he was a total superstar, he started to walk over to a very angry norbert.

"hey Norby are you still angry that im living your life long dream"Dagget said teasing.

"humph, well the only reason why i'm talking to you is because your a big celebrity, and it would help my appearence, and make me look famous."

"wow, thats harsh Norb"

"yeah well your a big poopy head"

"yeah, nice comeback Norb"

Norb walks away in anger, while Daggetputs on his big outfit(which is what he usually wears). The talent person walks in and tels him about his first gig, or concert.Dagget jumps up and down and then suddenly stops.

"wait where am I going again? askes Daget.

"it'll be at a squirell hang out, and you'll be meeting with your helper,Foamy"said the talent person.

"oh ok, why is his name Foamy"

"i don't know, i think because he's a squirell"

"oh well that makes no sense whatsoever"

The next day they were at the tree of squirells.Dagget saw Foamy on the other side of the room,(normally Foamy would say the f word, but i'm not going to make him say that.

"damnit man where the hell have you been" Foamy said.

"why are you cursing?"Dagget asked walking backwards.

"because i fell like"Foamy says.

"okay, so is all the animals here?"says Dagget.

"yes they are,all squirells and beavers of course, now i want you to meet someone that is my bussiness man"

"ah okay"

"ok LeeRoy, you can come out now"

LeeRoy was a black squirell in case you didnt know who he was or what Foamy is.

"is he a black squirell ?"asked Dagget.

"are you a black beavah"says LeeRoy."and don't call me LeeRoy, LeeRoy's mah bussines man, folks call me Dahatta"

"as in the mad hatter"

"what are you racist"

" do we have to start this whole thing again?"

"no""good"

Foamy grabs Dagget fur and pulls him in the dressing room,Foamy tells Dagget to sing one of his songs,at first Dagget refuses,and then Foamy pulls out a 50 dollar bill.

"ok fine i'll do"Dagget says.

Dagget walks out on stage, he saw Norb walk in the tree, thats when he got adgitated and broke the mic.

"Dagget Beaver, isnow going to sing his song-" Foamy interupts.

"what this is my song damnit!"

"yeah i'm sure it is ,um...whatever your name is."

"its Foamy!,Foamy, and you all shall remember that name"

"yeah yeah whatever"siad the announcer" okay so anyway heres the song, Squirelly Wrath!"

Dag threw the mic. back towards the curtain.

"i will kill you all"

"nothing you can do about it"

"i will kill you all"

"your all gonna die"

"squirelly wrath"

"beaverly wrath"

"beaverly wrath"

"your all gona die i will kill you all"

"nothing you can do abou it"

"i will kill you all"

"beaverly wrath"

"beaverly wrath"

"thankyou!!!"

The crowd was silent,and then a big roar came from the crowd.People screamed,"we love you Dag!"

"i can't beleive this shit" said Foamy.

The crowd screams "we love you Dag!!!!"

* * *

Ok on this chapter was just one of the squrelly wrath. Don't say that I have spelled things wrong, cause I know. I haven't been writing any stories lately. 


	3. Where is the Money

"you damn basssss" says Foamy in disgust.

"what, you told me to do that." says Dagget in question.

"you know very well what, im angry because you used my song, you abused it and replaced squirelly wrath, with beaverly wrath, and what else I would like to know is why the hell my song didnt get the crowd crazy in my "Squirely Songs" video huh huh huh!!?" said Foamy in so much anger.

"ah I dont know why, I think they like beavers more than squirells"

"what!, what the hell did you just say".

(A/N)Oh they are in the dressing room.

"I said-"

Dag was cut off by Foamy, ready to takkle Dagget, until the talent person ran into the room hearing all the noises.

"boys boys what going on, I thought this would be a good partnership?" said the talent guy.

"hm I wonder whaere Norbert is?" Dagget wonders.

"well i'm just doing this for the money" says Foamy.

"what your not even getting paid"

"what!! not getting paid what up with that?"

"oh no no im...just...kidding" said the talent guy.

"what about me where is my pay check" says Dagget eager.

"um I lost the paycheck"

"you lost the paycheck, you lost ,my paycheck!!" Dag was so annoyed."where the heck is it?!"

The talent guy pulled out some money otu of his pocket,1 dollar. Dag was outraged and said that he needs this money for no good reason whatsoever.

"where is my money, WHERE IS IT." says Dag jumping on his shirt.

"youll have to find it"

Dag runs out of the room.

"well im glad you have my paycheck"says Foamy."you do have my paycheck right?'

"ah"said the talent guy.

"wait up Dagget!"

They went out in search for their money looking behind every tree and bush and some other places.They found their money but they found it in a loogie hawk's nest.

"what the-"

The loogie hawk picks up Foamy with his tallons.

"don't worry little buddy i'll save you!"

Dag picks up a rock and accidently hits Foamy in the head. With Foamy as usuall cursing his head off. Dagget is surprised of what can come out of a sqirells mouth. Meanwhile...

"youi go the goods ?"

"yeah I go the goods" said two dark voices.

* * *

okay im gonna leave it off here. 


End file.
